No Need for Words
by Happyheart2
Summary: Series 6 is over and we end with a kiss between Charles Carson and Elsie Carson, hoping for the best as they ring in the New Year. This is how I imagine the episode would have continued or carried on if there was a series 7. This is a response to @Chelsiefan71's tumblr Challenge to help us cope with the Series being over and not having a Series 7 to look forward to.
1. Chapter 1

_It wasn't supposed to be like this._ He repeated this over and over again to himself. These thoughts would not leave him and he felt tormented by them. Nothing was distracting him from these invasive thoughts. _This is supposed to be the happiest time of my life. I have found someone to share the rest of my days with. How fair is it to her that she is now stuck with me?_ He scoffed in frustration. _Stuck with me ... isn't it ironic that she is now truly stuck with me when she feared that I would be stuck with her! It's all I ever wanted, to have a life with her, and now she will have me and Becky to care for. She doesn't deserve that. It's not fair._

Charles paced the hall waiting for Elsie to get her coat so that they could walk home and hopefully fall asleep after the recent events. Charles and Lady Mary, as well as Lord Grantham, had decided that it would be best if Carson stepped down as Butler and allowed Barrow to step in and take his place. Elsie stood by his side quietly as they almost instantly decided that the truth could not be ignored any longer and that change was necessary.

It was their last New Year celebration at Downton Abbey and as the clock struck midnight Charles and Elsie pondered what the new year would bring for them. Even though they were faced with some uncertainty, one thing was sure: they would see in the New Year and the remainder of their years together. They had taken their time getting there and Elsie had once teased that she thought he'd never ask for her hand in marriage. Although she was nervous that she wouldn't be enough for him or what he had wanted in a wife, she was overjoyed that he wanted to marry her. This happiness was being overshadowed by his 'palsy', as he referred to it. Sure, Elsie put on a tough front but she was sad and scared, not about her future but about what Charles was suffering and going through. She loved him for better or for worse and she only wanted to be able to fix this, but she couldn't.

Charles held the servants door open for his wife to exit, the party was over and they began the New Year with a brief walk to their home, to their bed, together. It was frigid outside and they both pulled their scarves around their necks a bit tighter. Charles took Elsie's hand and they proceeded to walk home in the moonlit night, in silence. When it was quiet, especially in the stillness of the night, Charles found it difficult to control his thoughts about the changes he was facing. This feeling of uncertainty frightened and angered him. Elsie could feel Charles grip her gloved hand tighter. Neither one felt a need to say anything. They just walked as the cold air burned their faces; the stinging was a welcomed distraction from what they were both struggling with internally.

 _It's unfair._ Elsie kept repeating this to herself as they walked home. _He doesn't deserve this._ The cold air was invading her senses. She could hear Charles sniffling from the cold air hitting his warm nose. Charles wiped his nose with his handkerchief. She then heard him sigh _. Is he crying? Oh this poor sweet man._ She couldn't be sure as it was dark out and the little moonlight that was lighting their path home was not enough to see the features of his face. He wiped at his face again and pulled Elsie a bit closer to him. They were almost home and she appreciated the warmth Charles offered her as he held her to his side. Nothing needed to be said. They both knew what the other was feeling. They approached the cottage door and Elsie let go of Charles' hand so that she could look for the house key in her purse. Charles hovered close to her, eager to get out of the cold but more eager to be alone with her inside. Their home was the one place Charles felt secure, free from the outside pressures of work and where he was able to be the most open with Elsie.

They entered the cottage and Elsie removed her gloves, placing them in her purse. She removed her coat and turned around to hang it on its hook. She saw Charles standing in the dark with only the moonlight shining through the window to light his sad face. He took her coat from her and she proceeded to remove her scarf. They didn't speak, nothing needed to be said. Charles stood facing the hooks and Elsie placed her hand on his shoulder to hand him her scarf. That is when she felt his shoulders shaking as he quietly cried. Once he was in his home that he had created with Elsie he felt free to let go. Her tears began to fall as well. He turned around quickly and embraced Elsie in an incredibly tight hug. His hands grasping at her waist as his fingers became entwined in her loose hair bun. He kissed the side of her head over and over again as he whispered,

"I'm so sorry Elsie."

His tears were soaking through her blouse and hers soaking through his shirt. She sobbed, not for herself but because it broke her heart to see her man so sad and helpless. _It's not fair Charlie, it's not fair ... you don't deserve this._ She broke away just enough so that she could grasp his face in her hands. His tears were streaming from his glassy eyes. Elsie wiped his tears away as fast as they were falling. Charles tried to break free from her grasp but she held his face close to hers.

"What are you sorry for Charles? You've nothing to apologize for," she whispered to him.

He met her gaze and through his tears he gasped,

"You're stuck with me, but you don't have to be ..."

His words stung her like a slap across the face. Her breath caught in her throat as she stood there in disbelief. _How could he even suggest such a thing?_ She wouldn't let him finish his sentence. She needed to shut him up because she feared what he was going to say next. She didn't want to hear him say anything like that. She pressed her lips forcefully against his and began kissing him like he had never been kissed before. It was an angry and passionate kiss. Elsie's thoughts were raging inside of her and she didn't dare speak them out loud. _How dare you, how dare you decide what you think I want in life!_

She began grasping at his shoulders and pulling off his clothing. They kissed with a rage inside of them. _You don't get to decide what I feel Charles or how I will handle this. I married you for better or for worse and only God will decide when we are finished here!_ Charles needed Elsie, he needed this distraction, he wanted to get lost in her and not feel this uncertainty, even if it was just for a few moments. He was sorry for what he had said and he could feel her anger and her need to convey her love in this kiss. He began grasping at her clothing and managed to unbutton her blouse. He kissed and nipped at every bare piece of skin he exposed. He held her impossibly close, kneading her bottom as she unbuttoned his pants and began lowering them down. She held him in her hands. This hot need was growing even stronger between them.

 _I need you Elsie; I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry._

Their need for each other grew stronger. The anger Elsie felt was dissipating with every moment that passed, she loved him and couldn't bear to hear those words come out of his mouth. _How could he ever think I would ever want to ..._ She couldn't even bear to think of what he was suggesting? He lifted her off the floor and pushed her against the wall, each touch was testament to how they really felt; they needed no words.

They both climaxed with such force and so quickly they were left weak in the knees. Their angry kisses had changed to soft pecks and gentle touches. The sobs had calmed. Their faces were flushed from their emotions as they settled into the afterglow. Neither of them spoke. They slowly released each other and composed themselves enough to walk up to their bedroom. They prepared themselves for bed quietly, every so often their gazes would meet and they spoke to each other with their eyes. Elsie's brow furrowed as she thought ... _please don't think that way, and I want to be stuck with you, the way you said you wanted to be stuck with me Charles Carson!_

Charles couldn't hold his gaze any longer, he felt ashamed of what he had almost said out loud and he knew how he had hurt Elsie. He turned away from her as he put his clothes on the chair feeling guilty. _Elsie, I'm sorry, I just want you to be happy, and I don't want to complicate your life._  
They finished getting ready in silence. They climbed into bed emotionally and physically exhausted. Charles leaned over to Elsie to kiss her goodnight.

"I love you Elsie."

She closed her eyes as she savoured his tender touch and kiss; he rested his forehead against hers as he whispered,

"I'm sorry for ..."

Elsie didn't let him finish.

"Don't ... you don't need to say anything, just don't say anything Charles."

He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and kissed her again before they finally drifted off to sleep.

 **I wrote this in response to Chelsiefan7's Tumblr post regarding her desire to keep the Downton Abbey fandom alive and kicking even though the show has ended. I'm sorry Chelsie fan that I posted this a day later than you had wanted us to post things but I just didn't have time to get this done this weekend. A big thank you to GiordieLass who took time out of her super busy schedule to proofread this for me you're the best! Xoxo. If you have some time I'd love to read what you think in a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark outside when Elsie woke. She could feel the weight of her husbands arm on her waist. Her fingertips relished in the feel of the soft grey hairs on his arm. Grasping his forearm gently she appreciated the definition and firmness in his muscles. _You may feel like you are weak Charles but I know better._ She sighed soflty, dreading to get out of bed but she had to. They both had to get back to the Abbey. Guests had stayed the night and they had to be back there to delegate the tasks for this morning.

Elsie rolled over to face Charles. _Not a care in the world when you are sound asleep my love._ _why can't we carry that feeling with us always?_ She ran her fingers on the side of his face. She could feel the stubble pricking her as she caressed him. He started to stir and he pulled her closer to him. She pecked his lips gently and he opened his eyes returning her kiss. _Good morning love._.. they both thought as their eyes met. Neither one saying a word. The event of last night flooding back to their minds and they still didn't know what to say to eachother.

They both knew they couldn't linger in bed like they wanted to and they slowly climbed out of bed and began getting ready. Charles headed to the bathroom first to start shaving while Elsie got dressed first and then sat at her dressing table to pin her hair. She had just placed the last pin in her hair as she thought, _Why is he still in there_? She called out softly to him as she entered the bathroom.

"Charles if we don't hurry we will be late." She caught his sad gaze in the mirror staring back at her as he held the towel to his chin in one hand and the his razor in his shaking hand. Elsie hissed as though she could feel his sting. "Oh Charles, are you alright? Is it bleeding alot, here let me have a look?" She grabbed the cloth and razor from his hands and looked at his face. He had nipped his chin with the blade and it was bleeding. She cupped his cheeks and saw the pain in his eyes. "This could have happened to anyone love." She whispered to him as she applied pressure on his cut. He closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at his wife as she felt sorry for him. "I've never even cut myself when I was a young lad learning how to shave." Charles scoffed.

"Well then, there is a first time for everything." Elsie joked as she tried to make light of the situation. "Here, let me. Sit here." Elsie guided Charles to sit on the edge of the tub so that she could finish shaving his face for him.

"What are you doing?' Charles asked "I'm going to shave the rest of your face for you. I used to shave my Da's face when he was too ill to do it for himself. I'm quite good at it, now sit still." Elsie parted her husband's legs and straddled one leg so she could get close enough to his face. He instinctvely placed his hands on her waist while she shaved her darling husband. Her scent invading his nostrls along with the shaving soap and his eyes watching her face as she concentrated on the task at hand.

Elsie liked this feeling of closeness as she stood near Charles and she found great comfort in being able to care for him in this way. "Thank you Elsie." He whispered softly to his wife, not wanting to move for fear of being nicked again.

"You're welome Love, I was just looking for an excuse to be able to get close to you." She winked at him.

"Hmm" . He groaned in satisfaction. Elsie had finihsed shaving him quickly and he was stilll sitting on the tub edge holding her waist. He gripped her tighter and pulled her in closer as she was wiping the excess shaving soap off of his face. She chuckled as she felt his fingers grasp at her bottom. She leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss. She pulled away reluctantly from him and with a side glance told him, " We haven't time to waste Charles, we need to get to the Abbey." Charles lifted himself from the tub's edge and Elsie proceeded to get out of his way to leave him to finish; while she was still in his reach he gently grabbed her arm, she turned to look at him waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. _I'm sorry for last night. I'd be lost without you._ He said nothing. Elsie smiled as she could see in his eyes all the love that he had for her. She layed her hand over his on her arm... _We'ok be ok Charles_ , _one day at a time._ She rose up on the tip of her toes and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and swatted his chest with the towel in her hand indicating he needed to hurry up.

Elsie waited patiently for Charles. She worried he might be having trouble with his tie or buttoning his shirt. _Should I go back up and check on him_ _or should I just call for him? If I hover I worry I'll upset him_ . Last night's incident kept invading her thoughts. She desperately tried to shake the words Chalres began to say out of her mind, but she couldn't. He had said those things because he was confuse, worried and sad for their future. Elsie was always more of the optomist. Charles did usually have more of a habit of thinking of doom and gloom. She was determeind to help Charles through this. But if he pushed her away how was she supposed to do that. _I Just won't let him keep me out, it took too long to break down those walls and get in_. She was startled out of her thoughts by his hand on her shoulder. " Are you alright?" He asked her. "I'm just a little tired, it was an exhausting day yesterday and we could have used more sleep." She knew they had to finish what Charles started last night but part of her didn't want to start the new year off finishing last night's conversation. She was sure of her husband's love for her but she wasn't sure she could snap him out of how he was thinking; trying to push her away to spare her his burden by giving her a way out. She fought back tears as these thoughts crept up on her. She was happy for the darkness at this moment.

She wrapped her scarf around her and Charles placed his hat on his head. They made their way back to the abbey. It was New Years Day and instead of enjoying their day together at home they had to work, such was the life of a servant. Charle and Elsie didn't speak as they walked to the abbey. The air was cold and crisp and they didn't know what to say to each other . The frigid air hitting their faces made it difficult to try and talk this early in the morning. Both of them thought maybe for now it was for the best to let it rest for today.

 **I know, I'm the worst kind of fanfic writer there Is! The kind that leaves ya hangin for ages. What can I say but I'm sorry. I do have the next chapter started and this story isn't going to be a long one...maybe two more chapters. So let me know what you're thinking if you like it or hate it. I like hearing your feedback and it motivates me to keep going. So let me have it! Thank you for being so patient with me!**


End file.
